The study employs two bacterial differentiating systems: sporulation in Bacillus species and encystment in Azotobacter vinelandii. Bacitracin production occurs at the onset of sporulation. We propose that this antibiotic functions during sporulation and are isolating mutants which are bacitracin resistant (bacr) and bacitracin deficient (bac-). We plan to isolate strains which are bacitracin dependent (bacd) for sporulation and, through their characterization, pinpoint the role of the antibiotic. We will study the turnover of proteins in cells of B. licheniformis during sporulation and attempt to determine how the specificity of protein degradation is controlled. Studies of the encystment of Azotobacter will include a continuation of the analysis of the metabolic fate of Beta-hydroxybutyrate, the inducer of the process. We will concentrate on the pathway of synthesis of 5-alkylresorcinol which is formed during encystment. We study the germination of cysts with respect to the initiation of the process, metabolism, and utilization of exogenous and endogenous substrates. Factors controlling the initiation of nitrogen fixation will be included in this study.